The overall goal of the Multi-Ethnic Health Research Activity is to maintain and enhance the infrastructure fostered in the previous grant cycle. This infrastructure win further enable the University of Hawaii to address the health problems of the state's ethnic minorities. The proposed study has the following specific aim: To explain the basis for the apparent high prevalence of specific chronic health problems, such as non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM), coronary heart disease (CHD), and hypertension (HTN) among Hawaii's multi-ethnic populations.